Simply Meant to Be
by IceeWarriorQueen
Summary: Star athlete, extremely popular and the Student Council President. Also a star athlete, extremely popular, and the Student Council Vice President. They were both perfectly amazing in every way and were always expected to be end up together. But the question is, do they want to? (Mostly NaLu but there are other ships.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my lovely snowflakes!**

**I know, I know, I shouldn't be started a new series when I already have two ongoing stories but once again I randomly got a story idea while doing something absolutely irrelevant to writing!**

**This time I was eating a Kit-Kat bar while listening to the radio in my mom's car.**

**I'm not sure how long this is going to end up, but I definitely know it won't be short.**

**And now without further ado, lets enter the snowstorm!**

* * *

"Line up!"

The football team of Fairy Tail High was holding it's try-outs for this years newcomers. They were all standing in their work out clothing in the middle of the football field. All of the current members stood behind their coach, Macao Conbolt, as they snickered at how scared the new guys looked.

"Ah, I feel like it was only yesterday when we were in their shoes." said the quarterback. "If we're lucky, we'll get some good guys this year. Maybe then we can actually make it to championship this year."

"Listen, I know some of you kids think you're pretty hot stuff on a field," Macao said. "But only the best of the best can get on my Junior Varsity team! So lets-" he was cut off by one of the newcomers raising their hands. "Um...what?" The boy was tall with a pretty good build and pink spiky hair. He looked like he would make a great addition to the team, but Macao never made biased choices.

"What if you want to be on Varsity?" he asked. Everyone turned and stared at the boy in shock. "V-Varsity?!" they all said. Macao was pretty surprised at that remark. Most of the time kids were happy to be put on any team since they really just wanted to see the cheerleaders practice. "So you want to be Varsity huh Pinky? You have to look, no _be_ someone who was created by the football gods. Do you think you got what it takes?" said Macao. "Well I'm not sure about being created by football gods, but I do think I have what it takes." the boy said and he pumped his fists up to the air.

Macao chuckled slightly. He liked this kids spirit that's for sure. "What's your name kid?" The young boy looked him right in the eyes. "Natsu Dragneel." Macao smiled. "You know what, I like you. I'll give you a chance, but you better be something extraordinary."

Once the try outs really started Macao made sure to watch everyone, but still pay close attention to Natsu, and he was absolutely speechless. He had never seen anyone who could throw and kick a football that far. He couldn't believe how someone like him could tackle with such force. And of course, his speed was something else. Sure the other kids were good, but this guy was amazing.

"It's like he's on fire when he's on the field...like...like...a Salamander!" Macao shouted. "Uh...are you alright coach?" said the quarterback. Macao brushed him off and blew his whistle to indicate that try-outs were over. "Listen up! I'd say that most of you did pretty well and can expect to be put on JV (Junior Varsity)." Some of the newcomers whooped and cheered and gave each other high-fives. "But there is only one who I can see on my Varsity. Dragneel, you've proven yourself to be worthy. Think you're up for the challenge?" Everyone stared at Natsu, waiting for his answer.

"Why would I refuse?" Natsu said cheerfully. The members who were already on the Varsity team went over to greet him and welcome him to the team. 'Sorry guys, I'd love to stay and chat but soccer try-outs are also today and I need to get to the other field in two minutes!" Natsu started running away from them as they all shouted out for him to come back. "Keep me in touch coach!" he shouted before disappearing.

**. . .**

"Hello ladies!" A tall blonde-haired girl walked along the far end of the football field with a white-haired girl following behind. "My name is Jenny Realight, and I'm the head cheerleader." The white-haired girl standing next to her cleared her throat and shot a glare with a sweet smile. Jenny reeled back in fear and the other girl turned to smile gently at the other girls on the field.

"What she meant to say was that both me and her are the Co-Head cheerleaders. I'm Mirajane Strauss, but you can call me Mira!" The other girls cheered for her as she just continued smiling while Jenny was trying to regain her composure. "Anyway, welcome to cheer try-outs!" shouted Jenny as the girls started cheering again. "All of you can leave because we're full, thank you, goodbye!" The cheers stopped and the girls just gaped in horror as their dreams of ever becoming cheerleaders were crushed.

"What she meant to say," Mira cut in, glaring at Jenny again. "Is that since we gained so many members last year, most of our cheers only have enough room for so many people."

"Then why not make new cheers?" Everyone turned to see who spoke. It was a young blonde girl with chocolate-brown eyes. "New cheers? Do you know how hard it is to come up with a whole new set of cheers in such a short amount of time?" said Jenny. "Well if you really tried and worked together with others, I'm sure it wouldn't be that hard." she said. "Okay. what's your name little Miss Know-It-All?" Jenny said. "My name's Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia."

"Alright then Lucy. If you really think it's so easy then why don't you and the rest of those girls come up with a whole new set of cheers that can use at least...25 people by next practice!" The girls stared at Jenny before glancing each other and smiling and cheering. "What the-" "Wow Jenny, that's such a great idea!" said Mira. "But I wasn't serious! There's no way that it's possible to come up with a whole new set of cheers by next practice! It's next Friday!" "Nonsense! It'll be easy if we all just meet at before and after school!" shouted Lucy.

"Great! Have five new sets of cheers by next Friday and if me and Jenny think they're good, we'll let all of you on the squad." said Mira happily. She and a Jenny started to walk away from the field with the other 7 members of the squad.

"Lucyyyyy!" Lucy turned around to see all of the other girls on their knees with tears streaming down their eyes like a river. "How can we make five whole sets of cheers in only a week! No one here even knows how!" said one of the girls. "Don't worry guys!" The girls stopped crying and confusion displayed across faces. "I'll make all of the cheers, you just have to learn them!" she shouted.

"Really? You'd do that for us Lucy!" they all said. "Of course! It as my fault anyway." "Oh thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!" "We should start practicing right now while we have the chance!" said one of the girls. "Actually..." said Lucy. "I have to get to softball try-outs right now, but we can start tomorrow!" "Ehhh?!" the girls said. Lucy began to run towards the softball field as the girls called out for her to come back. "Just meet me here tomorrow before school, okay?" Lucy shouted as she continued running.

As Lucy ran, she saw a pink blur flash before her eyes. Natsu saw a yellow blur. Neither Natsu or Lucy knew what they saw and neither decided to give the strange blurs any thought. Little did they know that those blurs would become the thing they would be pushed into very soon.

* * *

**And we've made it to the ice castle!**

**I have one thing to say right now. I know nothing about sports at all. I've never been to a sports game, I've never played a sport, I'm not even into sports.**

**Just remember that so you can't give me a hard time if I do something wrong.**

**Weeeeell...do ya like it? I sure hope you do because I'm really trying here...**

**If you're waiting for the new chapter of A Lost Flame, don't worry I'm working on it. I'll have it up by next week.**

***Stand. Bow. Aye Sir!***

**And I'll see ya next storm!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my lovely snowflakes!**

**Okay...I know...this chapter is like super super mega ultra late. But I want to thank you for waiting so patiently (^_^)**

**I've been soooo excited to start writing this!**

**For the past few weeks I kept getting ideas about what I wanted to do in the story and now it's become so hard to remember them all so I had to write them in a notebook.**

**Well enough of this, I wanna enter the snowstorm already!**

* * *

It was only the beginning of Natsu's junior year and he was already way to busy for a high schooler. He had baseball practice after school on Mondays, football practice after school on Wednesdays and Fridays, and he kept his grades in the top 3.

Even though he had to work hard to keep up with his schedule, he didn't mind it all. He actually liked having so much to do.

"Yo Natsu!" Gray called out. He walked over to the pink-haired athlete who was sitting on top of his desk before class started. "I heard you broke another girl's heart today." Natsu looked over at his worst enemy/ best friend. "Yeah, she confessed this morning." he said casually.

"You really are heartless you know." Loke came up from behind and joined into the conversation. "One day there's going to be a girl who breaks your heart just like you do to so many others." Natsu rolled his eyes at the statement. "Oh please, I'm Natsu Dragneel: Star athlete, great grades, plus I'm sexy as hell. I can have any girl I want. "You wanna bet?" Loke said with a smirk. "What kind of plot are you dreaming of?" Natsu noticed the sly smirk on Loke's face and became curious about what was going on in his mind.

"Lucy Heartfilia." Natsu stared at him in confusion. "Who?" "You don't know who Lucy Heartfilia is!?" Both Gray and Loke shouted at the same time. "Well no. So are you gonna be assholes or are you gonna tell me." Loke and Gray shared a look before settling back into their seats. "I don't know everything about her, but I know she's the new head cheerleader and on the volleyball team. She's pretty damn popular so I'm surprised you never heard of her." said Loke.

"So, why do should I care about her?" said Natsu. "She's your challenge." said Loke. "Get her to be yours by the end of this school year, and you win." Natsu scoffed. "Please, I only need till the end of the day." "I wouldn't be so sure, I've been trying since freshman year and I've gotten nowhere." said Loke.

"She sounds like the typical popular bitch so she shouldn't be hard to get at all. You just suck Loke." said Natsu. "You've it all wrong Natsu, she's not just some popular bitch." Gray said. "And what do you know?" asked Loke. "I met Lucy in freshman year and we became pretty good friends. Actually, she's more like a sister to me, so if you're really going after her you better be serious about it."

"Yeah whatever." Natsu said, not really paying attention. "Hold on a sec, if Lucy is like a sister to you how come I've never seen you two talk?" asked Loke. "Well, we kinda lost contact ever since she got so busy with her schedule, but we still talk over the phone when she gets the chance." "Wait, wait, wait...you had her phone number this entire time and you never told me! Tell me, NOW!" Loke shouted as he lunged for the phone is Gray's pocket. "No fucking way dude!" Gray stood up and dodged all of Loke's attempts.

Natsu ignored the mini fight between his two friends as all he could think about was what was so special about this Lucy chick.

**. . .**

Lucy sat in her desk looking over her schedule for the next few months before class started. "Hey Lu-chan!" Levy ran up her and peered over her shoulder at the mini calendar, frowning at it. "It's only August and you already have such a full schedule! No fair!" Lucy closed the small book and looked up to smile at her childhood friend. "Don't worry Levy-chan. You know I can always make time for you!" She quickly lept off her chair to shoot her arms around Levy's shoulders and pull her into a tight hug.

Levy gasped at Lucy's sudden display of affection but soon returned the hug once she realized what Lucy was doing. She was trying to distract Levy from her overbearingly full schedule.

"So I see you two get along great as usual, but can you let me in on the fun too?" Erza had just come into the classroom and was now approaching the two girls. "Of course Erza, the more love the better!" Levy giggled. Once Erza finally got her friends she wrapped her arms around both of them and became the outer barrier to the giant hug-ball.

"Juvia! You should get in here too!" Erza called out. Lucy looked up and noticed that Juvia, another one of her close friends, had been sitting in the back and staring their little hug-ball. She was now slowly approaching them and merely placed her hand on Levy's shoulder when she got there. "Oh, come on!" shouted Levy. "You need to really get into it!" shouted Lucy. Both of them opened their arms up and pulled Juvia into the middle of the hug ball.

After staying in that position for what seemed like forever, the girls let go of each other and instead stood or sat around Lucy's desk. "So why are you late today Juvia?" asked Lucy. "You usually get here a few minutes after me." "She was probably off staring at her crush." Levy smirked. "A crush? This is the first time I'm hearing anything about it!" Erza leaned in, getting interested in the new conversation topic. "Me neither!" said Lucy.

"It's Gray from the class next door right?" Levy teased. "Gray? You have have a crush on Gray?" asked Lucy. "Does Lucy already know Gray-sama?" asked Juvia. "Yeah I met him in freshman year, he's a great choice." said Lucy. Juvia's mood suddenly turned sour as she stared at Lucy with a flaming glare and muttered 'love-rival' over and over again.

"N-No! Gray is like my brother there's no way I could ever like him!" Lucy stuttered, suddenly fearing for her life. "When did you start liking Gray, Juvia?" asked Erza. Juvia turned her attention away from Lucy and her immediately lit up as she reminisced about meeting the raven-haired boy. "Last Monday when Juvia tripped in the hallway, Gray-sama caught Juvia before she could fall!" She blushed and squealed to herself while the other girls just stared at her.

"Speaking of crushes..." Levy said as she, Erza, and Juvia all turned to Lucy. "No! Not this again! I told you that I have no time for boys!" Lucy shouted. "But Luuuu-chaaaan!" Levy whined. "I don't see what the big problem is Lucy. You're the most popular girl on this campus and have guys knocking on your door everyday, so you shouldn't have any problem with getting a boyfriend." Erza said.

"It's not that I can't get a boyfriend, it's because I don't have the time for one. And all the guys that confess to me never know anything about me! All they know is that I'm popular and on the cheer squad." Lucy said in a mocking tone. "I just want someone who wants me for me, you know. Not for my social status. Besides, no one else on this campus will be able to cope with a schedule like mine. This is the one time that I get the chance to breath." The girls sighed as the bell rang to begin classes.

**. . .**

The bell for lunch rang and all the students filed out of their classrooms. Lucy and Levy walked out together to where they usually ate lunch. They ate at two benches that sat perfectly under a tree in the courtyard. "So Lu-chan, you really don't plan on dating this year?" asked Levy as she and Lucy sat down at one of the benches. "Levy-chan, I thought we were done with this." said Lucy in a stern tone.

"It was just a simple question." Levy huffed. "Why do you care so much anyway?" asked Lucy. Levy didn't answer and just pouted at the bench. Obviously just asking wasn't going to get her to talk, so Lucy started to tickle the bluenette. "L-Lu-chan! St-Stop!" Levy was laughing so hard she thought she would burst. "Not until you give me an answer. And if you don't say it soon..." Lucy started to move her hands towards Levy's waist, where she knows Levy is most ticklish. "Nooo! I'll tell you, I'll tell you!" Levy shouted.

Lucy removed her hands from Levy's body and waited while her friend caught her breath. "You didn't have to attack me like that! You know I hate being tickled!" "That's exactly why I tickled you. Now tell me why you care so much about me dating!" said Lucy. "Well..." Levy looked off into space. "Ever since we started high school you've been so busy with your sports and stuff but you still make time to hang out with us. I just think that you deserve to have someone who appreciates and loves you for being able to do so much for yourself and others." After a long period of silence Levy turned towards Lucy to see why she wasn't responding, but she immediately attacked with a hug as soon as she did. "Levy-chan! I don't need some guy to love me when I have you right here!" she shouted.

"I think I disagree with that statement." Lucy and Levy turned around to see three boys standing a few feet away from their table. Lucy recognized one of them to be her old friend. "Gray? What are you doing here?" she said. "So you _didn't_ lie about knowing her!" Lucy recognized the one who spoke to be the guy who's been annoying her for the past three years. "Ugh, you again." she said in disgust. "What are they doing here? Levy whispered-yelled. "I'm glad you asked." said the pink haired male. "You heard me?!" yelled Levy. "You said it pretty loud..." Lucy sweat-dropped.

The pink haired male seemed to ignore the side conversation and went over to Lucy. He placed both his hands on the top of the bench, trapping Lucy in-between, and he leaned in to the point where their lips were only centimeters apart.

"I came to ask little Miss Heartfilia here, to become mine."

* * *

**And we've made it to the ice castle!**

**Finally!**

**I wanted to continue on in this chapter, but I know if I do that then I won't post for like another year...**

**Soooooo...how is it? Sorry for making Natsu kind of an asshole but hey, that's just how he turned out.**

**Okay, so now I have to tell you why this chapter was so late. The schedule for posting new chapters is like this: **After updating A Lost Flame, I go on to Whiteboard Buddies, then Simply Meant to Be, then People in This World.****

****So don't expect a new chapter on this story for a while.****

*****Stand. Bow. Aye Sir!*****

****And I'll see ya next storm!****


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my lovely snowflakes!**

**I'm finally back with this story!**

**You wouldn't ****_believe_**** how much I've thought about this story in the past week. I was trying to take a little break but ****_nooo_****, ideas just kept popping into my head.**

**Might as well write it down, right?**

**And with that, lets enter the snowstorm!**

* * *

"I came to ask little Miss Heartfilia here, to become mine." There was a moment of silence as Natsu and Lucy gazed into each others eyes. "I'm sorry, what?" Lucy said, confused.

"I'm here to make you mine." Natsu repeated. "Yeah, I heard that but I don't think I quite understand the statement." Lucy retorted. She tried pushing Natsu back but he didn't budge.

"It means I'm asking you out. You know, like on a date?" A sense of impatience was heard in Natsu's voice. "Oh! I get it!" Lucy titled her head back and smiled as if she she finally understood a hard question. "The answer's no." she deadpanned.

Natsu's eyes widened in surprise but he still didn't move from his position. "I don't think you really understand what's happening here. _Natsu Dragneel _is asking _you _out on a date." Lucy shook her head and slanted one side of her lip down slightly. "Nope, never heard of you. Therefore, my answer's still no."

Natsu clicked his tongue and shook his head. "No, you still don't get it. I'm Natsu Dragneel."

"We've established that, but-" Lucy started. "Ah, ah! Let me finish." Natsu interrupted her. "I'm Natsu Dragneel. I'm the best athlete, the smartest guy, and the best looking guy on this campus. So when I ask a girl out, the answer is _always_ yes. I have an perfect dating record."

Another moment of silence occurred which was once again broken by Lucy. "Well then I'm sorry Mr. Dragneel. But you better mark today as the day that record was broken." Her voice was smooth and calm but her eyes were like sharp daggers that were burning into Natsu's soul.

Lucy forcefully pushed Natsu off of her while he was in a shocked state which ended with him on the floor. Lucy stood up from the bench and grabbed hold of her bookworm friend who wasn't shocked at all by her behavior. The same couldn't be said for Loke or Gray.

Lucy began walking away from the benches but stopped when she reached the two dumbfounded boys. She got up on her tiptoes and lightly kissed Gray's cheek. "Bye Gray." She moved over and did the same to Loke. "Bye Loke." She then continued walking away with Levy right behind her. Natsu, still on the floor, just stared in confusion and shock.

Once the two girls were out of sight, Natsu got up and brushed his uniform off. "What the hell just happened?!" he shouted. "First, why did she kiss the two of you?"

"Oh, Lucy's a pretty affectionate person. That's just her way of saying 'goodbye' and sometimes 'hello' to her friends." said Gray. "Okay, I guess I get Gray, but why Loke?" said Natsu. "Hey!" Loke said in a hurt tone. "I'm her friend too! She may find me annoying, but we're still friends."

"If Loke got one, then why wouldn't I get one?" asked Natsu. "She finds me annoying, I'm pretty sure she just hates you." Loke deadpanned. "Yeah, I've _never_ seen Lucy give a death glare like _that_." said Gray.

"She doesn't _hate _me." said Natsu. "Oh yes she does." said Loke. "So I think you might want to make that bet last 'till the end of the year."

"No way! I can still make her fall for me by the end of this week. She's just playing hard to get." said Natsu. "Look, we know you're a cocky bastard but just take the offer. You have until the end of this year to get her to go out with you." said Gray. "And not just one date! She has to be your official girlfriend." Loke added.

"I told you I only need 'till the end of this week. I still have the rest of today, tomorrow, and Friday. That's more than enough for me." said Natsu.

"Just you watch, I'll make her mine."

**. . .**

"What a jerk!" Lucy stomped through the courtyard still dragging Levy behind her. "I hope I never see that hideous pink hair ever again!"

"Who was he anyway?" Levy said. "And why were Loke and Gray with him?"

"I don't know and I don't care. I'm just worried about Erza and Juvia running into him when we're not there."

"No problem. I had a feeling that the situation would end up with us leaving so while you were arguing with that guy I sent a sent to Erza and Juvia telling them that we were going to have lunch in homeroom instead today." Lucy stopped walking, let go of Levy's arm, and turned around to face her. "I'm sorry." she sighed.

"I know it wasn't fair for me to go off like that and now force us all to spend lunch in the classroom, but that guy! He just pisses me off!"

"It's okay Lu-chan, I don't mind. But we better hurry or else Erza will go on a rampage looking for us." Lucy and Levy walked the rest of the way to their homeroom and when they finally got there, Erza and Juvia were already waiting.

"Where have you been! I was worried sick about you two!" Erza shouted. "Juvia told you they were fine!" said Juvia. "Now can Juvia have her phone back?"

"Why do you have Juvia's phone, Erza?" asked Levy. "She was trying to call 911 with two phones, but they kept hanging up on her." said Juvia. "I said you were missing for two whole minutes! Did they did not realize how much danger you two could of been in?" said Erza.

"So why were you two late anyway?" said Juvia. "We had a run in with Gray, Loke, and some other pink-haired guy." said Levy. Lucy just puffed out her face in annoyance at the mention of the confrontation she had just gotten through. "Ah! You met with Gray-sama? Why was Juvia not there!" Juvia went off into her own lovey-dovey world as Erza tapped her chin.

"Pink hair? Are you talking about Natsu?" she said. "You know that idiot?" said Lucy. "Yeah, we went to the same junior high." Levy, Erza, Gray, and Loke had all gone to the same junior high while Lucy and Juvia met the group after they started high school. "Did you say Natsu? As in Natsu Dragneel?" said Juvia as she returned to Earth.

"You know him too?" said Lucy. "Well Juvia doesn't actually know him in person, but he's really famous at school so she's heard of him."

"I think I've heard of him too!" said Levy. "I hear some of the girls in my classes talking about him but I usually tune them out so I don't hear what they say."

"I know he's the football quarterback and always gets some of the best grades. And the girls fawn all over him." said Erza. "But why?" said Lucy. She could see that Natsu wouldn't exactly qualify as 'bad looking' but still, his personality was hideous. "You know girls these days. All they want is s hot guy on a sports team." said Erza.

"Especially if he's the quarterback." said Levy. "So what happened with this run in? And why were Gray and Loke with him?" asked Erza.

"Actually I don't know. But I think Gray and Loke must be friends with that jerk." said Lucy. "And I don't even want to talk about the rest." Lucy sighed and fell back into a desk while she closed her eyes..

"That Natsu guy asked her out." said Levy. "Levy-chan!" said Lucy as her eyes snapped back open. "Well he said 'I came to make little Miss Heartfilia to be mine' to quote him exactly." Lucy launched out of the desk and used her hands to cover Levy's mouth.

"Not another word out of you." she said. "Wait he asked her out?" said Juvia, now interested in the conversation. Levy managed to move Lucy's hand far enough to speak. "Yeah! It was so confrontational! Like something out of a romance novel!"

"Can you stop talking about it! I just want to forget it ever happened." said Lucy. "That might not be so easy." said Erza. "And why not?" said Lucy. "There's no way he's done going after you."

"He seemed pretty wimpy to me." said Lucy. Erza crossed her arms over her chest and closed her eyes. "I've known Natsu for a long time and I know if he's really serious about something he'd never give up so easily. He may seem wimpy to you, but I know he's pretty strong."

"So are you saying that I won't be able to handle him?" asked Lucy. "No way! I know you of all people would be able to tame that idiot. All I'm saying is you should see him as a worthy opponent." Lucy started at her friend confused, wondering why she was treating this some sort of battle.

At that moment the bell to end lunch rang. Levy, Erza, and Lucy's next class was supposed to be Biology while Juvia was supposed to go to Algebra. "I have to go to the Main Office. I promised that I would help organize the files for the first ten minutes." Lucy said. She grabbed her bag, waved goodbye and left the room.

The other girls took their time in collecting their items and leaving. "It's only the first week of school and that's the third time some has asked Lucy out." said Levy. "I know none of them are 'the perfect guy' but she should at least try looking for someone herself instead of waiting for Mr. Right to sweep her off her feet."

"Actually, I think she already met Mr. Right." said Erza. "What do you mean Erza?" asked Juvia. "I meant what I said about Natsu. He's pretty strong and actually could be on par with Lucy when it comes to social status."

"Lucy? With Natsu? I can't see it." said Levy. "And I think Lucy thinks so too."

"But just think about it!" said Erza. "Lucy said she doesn't date because there's no one who can handle her tough schedule. Natsu has a similar schedule to her and would be able to handle it."

"But she also wants a guy who likes her for her personality. The way Natsu was acting, I think all he knows is that she's good looking." said Levy.

"Look, I'm not saying I think Natsu is the perfect guy." said Erza. "All I'm saying is that I think he just might be perfect for Lucy."

* * *

**And we've made it to the ice castle!**

**I'm sorry you waited for so long for such a short chapter, but I have all these ideas and no way to actually put them in the story and I just need to have time to figure it all out...**

**Btw, I have a little surprise coming soon ;)**

**I bid you all farewell until next time!**

**I'll see ya next storm!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my lovely snowflakes!**

**It's been a while huh? Yeah I know….I haven't had much time for writing…**

**And now summer is waaaaaay over and I haven't done a darned thing….**

**Yeah I'm sorry…my friend was living at my house for the summer and with her constantly next to me I found it difficult to focus.**

**But what I want to try to do now is try updating a story at least once every two weeks!**

**Let's see if I can actually do that…I doubt it…**

**And for future reference, if you don't know, P.E stands for Physical Education and it's the same as gym class.**

**Oh! And remember that surprise I told you about like 20 years ago? Look out for that in this chappie!**

**Now, lets enter the snowstorm!**

* * *

Lucy, Levy and Juvia sat on the gym floor in their P.E clothes. They wore white t-shirts with the Fairy Tail High logo on them and orange athletic shorts with white lining.

"Why do the teachers always take so long to come out for class?" Levy asked. "Because the girls always take so long to come out of the locker room." Juvia replied.

"Just let me take off a little foundation!" The girls turned around and saw Lisanna and Cana being pushed out of the locker room by Erza.

"Examples number 1 and 2." said Lucy after seeing them. "I need to at least take _some_ of my makeup off! If I start sweating, it'll be like the rain storm of my pores just reached the beautiful landscape that is my face and washed away all flora and fauna making it a hideous barren desert!" Lisanna argued, trying to push her way back into the locker room.

"You always use the strangest analogies." Levy stated shaking her head. "Lis, calm down. Your face isn't going to be a barren desert." said Lucy. "Besides we've been playing dodge ball for the past 3 days and all you do is stand in the corner. You won't even break a sweat." said Erza.

"Fine. But if we end up running a mile, this crime," Lisanna gestured to her face. "is in all of your hands." she then pointed to the other girls.

"I think I can honestly say that I don't care." said Cana sarcastically. The other girls giggled at the comment while Lisanna glared at her so-called 'friends' but sat down with them anyway, crossing her arms and pouting to imply she was still upset.

"So why is Little Miss Uncaring late?" asked Lucy. Cana turned slightly and saw that Erza had her arms crossed and was tapping her sneakers on the gym floor impatiently. "Go ahead. Tell them."

"Fine, Mom." Cana said sarcastically. "I finally managed to find the key to my dad's liquor cabinet so this morning I brought the scotch with me and replaced the original bottle with iced tea. But while I was trying to get a quick drink before class, the red dictator over here threw my scotch into her locker and dragged me out here along with White-Haired Barbie."

Lisanna let out a large fake laugh. "Hahahahahahah! Oh you're sooooo funny!" she ended her outburst by giving Cana a dirty look.

"Oh, so Little Miss Uncaring is also Little Miss Drunkard." Lucy smiled widely as she was proud of her joke.

Cana smirked back at her. "Speaking of Little Misses, I hear that Little Miss Heartfilia got asked out by a pink demon."

"What is with the metaphors?" Juvia mumbled to herself while Lucy's smile was instantly wiped off her face.

"No." she said. "Oooh sounds interesting. Tell me more!" said Lisanna. "NO!" Lucy said louder with a sterner tone. "It happened yesterday at lunch." Levy turned her body to face Lisanna while Cana and Erza sat down with them. "NOOOOOOO!" Lucy stood up and flailed her arms in protest.

"Lucy, this is happening and you should just accept it." said Lisanna.

Lucy deflated and sat back down slowly with a pout.

**. . .**

"Wait a second, he walked right up to her and called her 'Little Miss Heartfilia'?" asked Gajeel. Him, Gray, and Loke were in a practice group in their French class and were obviously not doing the assignment.

"Yup." Gray nodded along with his response. "How could he be that much of an idiot!" Gajeel said a bit too loudly.

"Monsieur Gajeel, are you and your group completing your assignment?" Madame Blanchett, their French teacher had looked up from her desk.

"Um…oui?" Gajeel said plainly. They were supposed to be practicing for their upcoming quiz while their teacher made the actual quiz.

"We are so failing this quiz." said Loke silently slamming his head on his desk. "It's fine. We can study with Gajeel's girlfriend after school." Gray said calmly. "Levy's not my girlfriend!" Gajeel whisper-shouted.

"You know what's really funny? I never said Levy's name." Gray rested his head on the palms of his hands, pushing his cheeks up slightly, and smiled at Gajeel.

Gajeel muttered a curse and quickly turned away from Gray.

"Okay, enough about _this_ rendition of Beauty &amp; the Beast. Can we get back to the _other_ one now?" Loke said, ignoring Gajeel completely.

"Dude, did you seriously just compare the story of beauty and the beast to the relationships of Gajeel and Levy and Natsu and Lucy?" asked Gray.

Loke simply nodded and continued. "Natsu is a total dickwad and is way to narcissistic. Did you really think he would ask a girl out in any other way?"

"Really Loke? Are you really in any position to talk?" said Gajeel as he tuned back into the conversation.

Loke looked confused for a second before a huge smirk spread across his face. "Ahhhh! But you see my dear friend, _I_ have style. Something one Mr. Dragneel lacks." Loke spread his arms across his chair and leaned back into it confidently.

His pose was met with blank stares from both Gray and Gajeel who were both thinking the same exact thing.

_Are ya kiddin' me?_

"Okay, okay enough with the silent judging." said Loke as he leaned back up onto his desk. "The difference between me and Natsu, is that I'm not a dumbass."

Gray and Gajeel considered this theory before nodding in agreement.

"But seriously guys," Gray started. "What do you really think of them being together?"

**. . .**

"Wait, wait, wait." said Lisanna. "You're telling me that Natsu Dragneel, the Dark Prince of Fairy Tail High School, _actually_ said to you during lunch yesterday; and you quote 'I came to ask Little Miss Heartfilia here to become my girl'?"

"Actually he said 'I came to ask Little Miss Heartfilia here to become mine'." Levy corrected as Lucy nodded sadly.

"You lucky son of a duck!" shouted Lisanna. "And you're upset about this? What is the matter with you? How could you turn him down! Have you no sense?!"

"What's the matter with _me_?" shouted Lucy. "What's the matter with _you_! Why on earth would any girl want to go out with a guy like that? Have you no pride?!"

"Forget pride! Think of status! He's the prince and you're the princess of this school. Together you'll become the king and queen and rule with an iron fist! You could be the gold encrusted cherry to his silver flavored ice cream!" said Lisanna.

"What kind of crazy fairy tale are you cooking up?" Lucy stared at Lisanna wondering why on earth she thought of Natsu as some kind of prince ice cream.

"You have just informed me that Natsu Dragneel asked you to be his girlfriend. And we're not talking about just any Natsu Dragneel we're talking _The_ Natsu Dragneel. The guy that every girl on this entire campus wants to marry!" Lisanna often talked with her hands to get across her point but right now it looked like she was practically flailing.

"Then how come I've never heard about him until yesterday?" said Lucy. "Oh come on that's a total lie! How could you not know about him if you cheer for every single one of his games? There's no way a girl who attends this high school doesn't know the name Natsu Dragneel." said Lisanna.

"Actually I kinda just learned his name yesterday." Levy stated quietly. "Oh mon Dieu!" Lisanna draped her arm across her head dramatically. "Why is a lady such as myself forced to stoop so low as to teaching peasants like you the ways of being feminine?" she said in a mocking proper tone.

"I'm pretty sure ladies don't complain about their faces melting." muttered Cana.

"Anyways, it's not like I know the name and face of every single football player on the team. My focus is on the cheer, not the boys." said Lucy.

Lisanna shook her head. "You are so lucky you're pretty. If not, you'd never last in this dark, cruel, hottie infested world."

"Look, if you want him Lisanna, you can have him. I just don't think he's really my type." said Lucy. "Oh I would take him in a heartbeat!" said Lisanna. "But I'm not really interested right now."

"What do you mean you're not really interested right now?" asked Juvia. Lisanna sighed and placed her hand on her cheek. "It's kinda hard to explain. Being with him would definitely boost my status, but I need a spark in my relationship for it to last. No point in being in a pointless relationship."

"Then what about me? I don't have a spark." said Lucy. "Oh sweetie, you have a spark for him. You're just denying that it's there." Lisanna said while patting Lucy's head gently.

"Oh? And how do you know that?" asked Cana. "I lived with Mira for my entire life and she's practically the female incarnation of Cupid. Some of that stuff rubs off you know." Lisanna said.

"Lucy!" a girl wearing the same P.E uniform came running over the girls. "Ms. Ultear says she needs your help with organizing the storage room. The balls fell off the shelf and knocked everything over again."

"Again?" Lucy whined and scrunched her face in displeasure. "I keep telling them to stop putting the balls on the top shelf but do they listen to me? No!" Lucy got up and began walking towards the storage room with the other girl.

Levy took the chance she had and leaned in close to the other girls. "Okay, now that she's gone," she whispered softly as the other girls leaned in as well to hear better.

"What do you guys think about Lucy dating Natsu?"

**. . .**

"It would never work! It's like a demon and an angel, one would corrupt the other. Natsu would break Lucy." said Loke.

"But if that's true then it would be possible for the angel to be the one to corrupt the demon. Lucy could make Natsu a better person." said Gajeel.

"Well when you put it that way…" Loke said while placing his fingers on his chin. "And you guys have to admit they'd be the ultimate high school power couple." said Gray as he leaned his elbows against his knees.

They'd been on this subject for at least 15 minutes now and the period was more than halfway over. One minute they'd be leaning towards Natsu and Lucy being absolute perfection and the next they'd be saying that they could cause the destruction of Earth. Sometimes they'd just be at a stalemate wondering if there was even an answer to the question: Would Natsu and Lucy be good together? Would they work?

The three males were all lost in thought as they had just hit another stalemate.

"Ugh! Why is this so difficult! I hate serious thinking!" Loke suddenly snapped. "I can't do this anymore! Why does this even matter? It's just a stupid bet!"

"This started out as a bet but you know damn well that after all this thinking it's much more than that." Gray stated simply. "Oh shut up know-it-all I know! I was just blowing off steam. But honestly why should we even care." Loke said.

"Because this would affect us too." said Gajeel. "Like it or not Natsu is our friend, and when your friend has a girlfriend it affects you too. We didn't have to worry before since Natsu never got serious but having Lucy as a girlfriend would definitely be different than all the other girls he dated. She's way too smart to get played by him."

"But what will our decision do? Will it change anything?" asked Loke. "Well I guess not. It's just good to have a standing point. You know, in case we have to intervene." replied Gajeel.

"Then here's my standing point: I'm neutral about their relationship. If they get together, great. If they don't, fine by me. And if I feel like I need to intervene for something, I will. But all-in-all, what they do is their own business." Loke pushed his chair away from the table and crossed his arms.

The two dark haired boys silently stared at the lighter haired one before starting a slow clap (not too loud though).

"I think was the smartest most insightful thing you've ever said. Nice job, dude." said Gray. "Yeah I think I'll willingly side with you for once." said Gajeel.

"Oh wow, thanks so much." said Loke sarcastically.

**. . .**

"So have we all come to an agreement?" asked Lisanna.

"No! What agreement? We are still discussing this!" shouted Levy. "Actually I think we _have_ come to agreement. We're just still talking about it." said Erza.

The moment the question was asked every girls' response related to Natsu and Lucy as a couple being a good thing. The actual discussion was how.

"Having Natsu around would definitely bring up Lucy's spirits but I think before she has an actual relationship with him, she should sort of train him." said Erza.

"What does Erza mean by 'train him'?" Juvia asked. "Well," Erza started. "Natsu is kind of like a loose cannon without a general. There's no one to control what he does or the damage he inflicts. He needs someone to control his ammo supply and aim him in the right direction."

"And the English translation of that is?" asked Cana. "She means Lucy has to make Natsu serious about her before they start dating." Lisanna answered.

"So we keep Natsu on the ropes until he's ready to be a real man about this. Sounds like a good plan to me." said Levy. "It is a good plan." said Cana. "Only thing you're missing is Lucy and Natsu's consent. So far it seems like neither of them even want to be in a serious relationship with each other."

"Oh they do! They just don't know it yet!" said Lisanna.

"Who doesn't know what yet?" The girls looked up and saw Lucy had finally come back from her duties and was standing in front of them.

"Elfman doesn't know I stole his umbrella jacket to cover my stuffed animal collection." Lisanna said. By umbrella jacket she meant the one Elfman ordered off of some site called that was size XXXXXXXL. "They were getting cold at night."

Lucy was about to ask Lisanna what the heck she was rambling about when the P.E teacher finally came out and stood before the girls.

"There's a slight change in schedule girls. We can't use the balls today so instead we're going to run a mile." A collective groan filled the entire gym as every girls' spirit was instantly dropped.

"What did I tell you! I knew it!" shouted Lisanna. All of the girls stood up and the class started towards the track.

"Get ready kitties. This is gonna be a hideous, bumpy ride." said Lisanna.

**. . .**

It was a few minutes before the end of their last period when Erza's phone began to buzz.

"What the heck?" Erza took her phone from her jeans pocket and checked the number. "Oooooh look who's texting in class." Levy leaned over Erza's shoulder and peered at her screen from the seat behind Erza's. It was the first week of school so no one had chosen an elective class yet, meaning the last period was just a free class.

"Shush, this isn't a real class." Erza responded.

"Dad? Why is your dad texting you?" asked Levy once she saw. "I'm not exactly sure." Erza unlocked her phone and opened the message to read it.

_I'm at your school_

"What the…" Erza muttered, reading the text over. Levy read it from behind Erza again.

"Your dad is here?" she asked. "Apparently so." Erza responded.

"You know I've known you since junior high but not once have I seen your dad or even been to your house." The bell rang signaling all of the students to rush out of class.

Levy and Erza collected their things before heading out of the classroom.

"So what does he want?" Levy asked. "How on Earth should I know?" Erza responded.

"Hey, I'm going to the office to pick up some club files, want to come with me?" Erza asked turned towards Levy.

"Sure, it's not like I have a home to get to or work to do." Levy said sarcastically. Erza chuckled as she led both herself and Levy down the hall that led to the main office.

As they turned the corner, Levy's eyes widened in response to what she saw. She slapped Erza's arm repeatedly trying to get her attention.

"What?" Erza asked, sounding slightly annoyed. Levy pointed forward at a short man with intense, burgundy hair. "Look! Isn't that the famous designer! What was his name again? Itchy? No. Etchy? No."

"Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki." Erza said slowly. "Yeah that's the one! I wonder what he's doing here?" Levy turned to look at Erza's face but was met with something cold and pale. Erza's eyes were wide and her mouth hung agape.

The short man turned towards them and instantly smiled upon seeing them.

"Erza! How lovely! I take it you received my text message?" he said. Levy looked a bit confused and was about to say something until Erza responded sheepishly.

"Hi, Daddy."

* * *

**And we've made it to the ice castle!**

**Well wasn't that lovely? Alright goodbye then….**

**Explanation? Explanation for what? Whatever do you mean?**

**Ooooooh you mean about Ichiya? If you really think about it, there's nothing you can say to disprove this theory.**

**Plus, I do what I want.**

**Aaaaaanyways….I know you guys waited a looong time for this, but I'm trying to get better okay?**

**Okay.**

***Stand. Bow. Aye Sir!***

**And I'll see ya next storm!**


End file.
